


The OZ System

by Koutaroy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freezerburn - Freeform, RWBY au, So many ships, They will sink, arkos, didn't proof read, i am bad at tagging, no edit, probably, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutaroy/pseuds/Koutaroy
Summary: Feet trudged into the bare apartment, rain dripping puddles onto the wooden floor. The white haired girl then made her way to the fridge, swinging the door open. She ignored the incoming messages on her phone as she grabbed a bottle of wine.“I need to forget tonight.”--RWBY AU based on Psycho-Pass





	1. Weiss Schnee: Origin

Water droplets reflected the only source of illumination in the late night. Red and blue lights flickered about, adding to the eeriness of these events. Off in the distance thunder rumbled, and a bolt of lightning was visible to the bystanders watching the scene unfold before their very eyes. 

“Please, stay back! Please, stay back!” Three robotic figures were blocking the citizens from the ongoing manhunt, each crying a tune in an automated voice. 

Appearing from the mob of worried Valians was the newest edition to the Beacon unit. The newest inspector was wearing a black button down coat and heels, although she now . Her white hair was pulled into a ponytail, it fell down her back, now damp from the water. 

“Hello, I am detective Schnee.” She told one of the robots, whom asked for ID verification. Her slender arms fished a wallet from her pocket and held up the small certificate. One robot rolled out of the way so she could pass through. 

“You are late on your first day, Miss Schnee. I would love to scold you but we are running out of time.” A sultry voice spoke, looking down at her watch. “I am Cinder Fall, your senior.” 

The blue eyed detective studied the women for a moment. She had amber eyes that were piercing daggers at her. Her hair was curled slightly, cascading down her shoulders. She dressed even more formal than what Weiss was wearing with a red dress and a black overcoat. 

“It is very nice to meet you Miss Fall!” Weiss gave a polite smile, looking around the scene. “What exactly is happening?” 

“So you were not debriefed? Figures that they would make ME catch you up to speed.” The elder inspector shook her head. “A man was passing through the streets and was stopped for a regular mental health check. The Oz System declared that he was unfit and needed therapy right away. This man took a hostage and made a break for it.” 

“I see.” Weiss nodded in understanding. “We should go in and help that girl! Before something bad happens to her!” 

“First we are in need of our Enforcers.” Cinder rolled her eyes at the newbie. “Did they teach you anything at that damn academy? Anyone should know we have to wait on the criminals-- ah here comes the van. Don’t think of these people as humans, think of them as tools for success. If they die you can always get another one.” 

Weiss was rather confused on why she called them tools. She had heard of enforcers but didn’t think that they would be here so soon! Before she had time to ask, the squad vehicle stopped right next to them. The door opened and several young adults entered the crime scene. 

“Hello!” A cheerful girl skipped out of the van, and booped the new detective on the nose. “I am Nora! Nice to meet you!” 

“Nora, please calm down.” A voice said from behind her. A young male appeared, with long black hair. “I am Lie Ren, a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Oh-- well it is nice to meet you too.” Weiss replied, uneasy. She was not expecting latent criminals to be so… happy. “I am detective Weiss Schnee.”

“Schnee…” A black haired girl trailed off, only to be nudged by a blonde standing next to her. A canadian like woman then apologized for this behavior. 

How were latent criminals THIS polite? Weiss couldn't wrap her head around that. 

“That is Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Pyrrha Nikos.” The maiden explained, while Weiss looked over them again. 

“Pyrrha?” The female raised an eyebrow. It can’t be the same one from middle school! The girl that went on to be a pro fighter! “Is that you?”

“Oh, hello there! It has been a while, Weiss!” She gave a short wave. “It has been so good! 

“As much as I ‘LOVE’ the happy reunion, which I don’t, we have a mission to do.” Cinder growled, nodding her head towards the screaming coming from the building. “Nikos, Ren, Valkyrie. You are all coming with me. Xiao Long and Belladonna you are with inspector Schnee.”

“Alr-”

“I don’t care for what you have to say, I am your senior.”

“Citizen.”

“Shut the hell up, Xiao Long. You damn rotten Enforcer.” 

“Make me--” 

“Could someone tell me what is going on?” Weiss raised an eyebrow. This was a rather awkward event unfolding, and she wasn’t sure if she should just walk away. “Or actually don’t… do they always look as if they are going to do… sexual things to each other?”

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Nora snorted while walking off, followed by Ren and Pyrrha. This signaled the cruel inspector to follow and barked orders. 

Weiss looked over at the two, they both were sharing a look. When she went for this job she didn’t think she would be working with such strange people. THe idea of polite nice criminals went out the window five seconds ago. 

They followed into the abandoned area, scanning every nook and cranny. 

“I found the man! He is sexually abusing the victim! Do I have permission to shoot?” Nora’s voice sounded in Weiss’ ear, she had forgotten about this earpiece. 

Next an annoyed voice spoke, “Fine. Don’t screw up, I do not want to explain to the chief why another one escaped.” 

There was silence for a minute. 

“Dammit he is on the run!” 

Weiss was now worried, looking around for the man who was running. According to Nora he still had the captive.   
“How often do people get away? I mean there can't be THAT many mess ups.” 

“Surprisingly enough, Nora is the queen of screwing things up. Ren or Cinder has to clean up her mess. The girl is nicknamed the lightning queen due to her getting temporarily temperized dozens of times. With that said, feel free to paralyze us if we ever do something you do not like. Us enforcers need to be kept in line, Yang over here can be a loose cannon.” 

“C’mon, Blakey! I am not THAT bad?” She grinned at her usual partner in these missions. The other three usually worked closely to Cinder. 

“Right.” Weiss tried to hold back an eye roll. 

Before she could say something else, the target ran by with the victim. Weiss followed closely behind the target, cornering them by the stairs. The man held a knife to the woman’s throat.

“I will slit it right here! Don’t test me!” 

Weiss held the gun up, scanning his mental state. The gun swiftly changed while speaking, “Crime coefficient has reached over 250. Enforcement required- activating elimination mode: ice.” 

“I--” Weiss didn’t want to KILL the man on her first night! She froze in place while pointing the gun. Before she could enforce, a different triggered was pulled. The man was engulfed in flames. The victim scrambled away from the man, with a few burns on her wrists. She continued to cry.

Weiss turned her head to see who shot him. It was Cinder Fall. Before she could speak the enforcer with the golden hair pointed the gun at the victim.

CRIME COEFFICIENT: 290

“You can’t shoot this poor woman! She just needs therapy!” The new detective cried, approaching Yang. She grabbed onto her arm, causing Yang to drop the gun. The woman then scurried down the stairs, and ran behind cans of gasoline. 

“What the hell!” Yang cried at the inspector. “It is our job to clear out the scum.”

Weiss shook her head, before running down to confront the woman. Yang picked up her gun and ran straight after Weiss. 

Yang approached the woman who held a lighter, threatening to burn herself alive if Yang tried to shoot. Ironically, the woman had no idea that the enforcer’s main elimination tactic is flames. Yang raised her gun up, but was met with a blast.

“Sorry.” The young heiress sighed, she had paralyzed the woman. She then approached the victim who was waving the lighter. “There there, I am not going to harm you.”

Before she could extend a hand to help the victim up, another gun was fired. This time the woman was electrocuted, dying instantly. 

Weiss was in awe. She turned around to see Cinder and her unit. Cinder had her arm on Nora’s shoulder, whispering something to her. The look on Nora’s face was relief as she was safe from another night of shame. 

“Schnee, I would love a report tomorrow to the chief why you chose to shoot down Xiao Long.”

\--

Feet trudged into the bare apartment, rain dripping puddles onto the wooden floor. The white haired girl then made her way to the fridge, swinging the door open. She ignored the incoming messages on her phone as she grabbed a bottle of wine. 

“I need to forget tonight.”


	2. THE SECOND JOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this sitting in my drive for three months. My favorite arc will be the next two chapters!

A fleece blanket was yanked over the woman’s body, trying to block all sunlight from hitting her pale face. 

“Miss Schnee! You start your shift in less than one hour! Would you like me to call your sister for your usual morning chat?” A robotic voice called from her scroll. 

The white haired inspector let out a loud sigh as she threw the blanket off of the bed. “Please call her and start brewing a cup of coffee.” 

RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! RRIII- 

After the third ring, the woman on the other line picked up. “Hello Weiss, you must have slept in today. You usually call me at six am before your seven am jog.” 

“Yes, I did oversleep. Let’s just say last night was a very interesting first night.” Weiss spoke in a stressed voice. “I managed to mess up big time. I really don’t think I can show my face in the office without embarrassment!” 

“Weiss Schnee, you are the last person to give up from a fight. You are the same girl that wouldn’t let father try to change your career, and insisted you are going into the investigative field with or without his consent. His psycho-pass was so clouded he almost had to go to rehab because of your stubbornness! Now you sound like you want to quit!” 

“I-” 

Her elder sister cut the younger off from replying. “I am in the military. I have told you countless stories of my mishaps! I have not quit but owned my mistakes. I apologize and move on. I will take any punishment that is handed to me and so should you. If you ended up quitting then where would you end up? Certainly father won’t take back a jobless daughter unless she wanted to work for the Schnee company.” 

Weiss rose from the bed and grabbed her freshly brewed cup of coffee. Thank Oz for homes to be controlled by robots. She didn’t even have to make it herself! She took a sip and continued to listen to her sister rant about her first punishment and how she took it like a champ. 

“Winter, I get it. I plan on going to work so I need to get ready. I will talk to you later.” She hung up without a goodbye and stepped into the shower. 

\--

A bright bouquet of flowers was in Weiss’ hands as she stepped into the office. She wasn’t expecting Yang Xiao Long to be sitting at her desk and looking at files. What the actual hell was she doing? 

“What the...? You stupid oaf, you should be getting rest! I paralyzed you last night!” The shorter woman angrily threw the flowers on the desk. “You kept me up all night! I was worried to visit you in the hospital but nooo! You are here!” 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t leave all this work alone!” She wasn’t phased by the outburst. She continued clicking on files and chewed on the end of a pen. “Cinder would be on my ass if I took a sick day, and not in the fun way.” 

She looked over and winked at the inspector. Weiss choked on air. She couldn’t believe that Yang would make such a sexual joke at work! This is a place of business! 

“There is no point in apologizing to her.” A calm voice said from behind her. In walked inspector Fall, who strolled in. “Yang here is just a dog. She knows not to make her owner angry, she is smart and doesn’t want to sleep in the dog house.” 

What an absolute bitch. Weiss thought while chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Shut up, Cinder. Hey, inspector Weiss? If you are done scolding me I would like you to run these files to our analyzer, Sun Wukong.” The dog handed her master a folder with sensitive documents inside. “You should probably get acquainted with him… He truly is something special.” 

“You shouldn’t be giving an inspector orders, enforcer.” The bitch spoke up. Gosh, Weiss was about ready to punch the woman. If only she could… and it wouldn’t affect her hue. Weiss is sure that her numbers rise when she is near Cinder. Almost anyone’s numbers would rise, actually. 

Instead of a reply she just took the paperwork in the direction of Sun Wukong’s office. She dreaded what this latent criminal would be like. What if he was another Cinder? She would most certainly shoot herself with the gun. 

High heels clicked down the never ending hallway before halting to a screeching stop in front of a room. Weiss was about to open the door but it came flying open, and out came one of the enforcers from the previous night. Her name was Blake or something like it. 

The amber eyed girl gave a small nod as she adjusted her tie. Weiss brushed this off and continued inside to meet something even more strange.

A boy was on the couch and was pulling up his pants, tying his belt. If Weiss could get any paler… oh boy. 

“Hey there, cutie! You must be the newest inspector! Weiss, right?” He didn’t let her confirm it. “I never thought that a Schnee would think of doing a job like this! I thought that Oz would totally put you down for business.” 

“Listen, I am not like my fa--”

“Oh I have researched you well enough to know that. I just love poking fun, don’t get too upset with me. People call me a monkey.” Sun laughed loudly. “It’s gonna be a pleasure working with you, I can tell it already.”

“So you are an analyzer?” 

“Most would be very shocked to know that my name is DOCTOR Sun Wukong! I have a PhD and everything! Or at least I did, before I was designated as a latent criminal.” For someone who is considered to be a criminal… He is rather… Cheerful? Perhaps it is because he just got laid. 

“Does that mean you have information about everyone? Including inspector Fall?” 

The office clown’s face dropped. He quickly regained his cool seconds later. “Cinder Fall is definitely strange. She started here and quickly climbed the ranks. Some would comment that it was too quick. She had one permanent partner but she was demoted due to her hue getting way too clouded. Since then she has had many temporary partners in this department. She scares off most of the temps with her cold demeanor. And for some reason, her psycho-pass is never clouded either. It is weird for someone so cruel to be so calm.” 

“I cannot let her scare me away. I worked so hard to get to this spot.” Weiss said in a confident voice. 

“Well, all i can say is that if i were on the streets as a latent criminal… I would be terrified of that woman. She destroys a target without feeling any remorse. Anyways! I got some work to doooo! Could you send Blake back in on your way out? I forgot to give her a ‘lil something something!” Weiss rolled her eyes. She made sure that Sun got the parcel before exiting the room. 

On her way down the hallway she had a run in with someone she was not expecting. Chief Ozpin! 

The girl quickly fixed her appearance for her superior. “Hello, Chief. I hope you are having an excellent morning so far!”

Dust, she was such a kiss ass. 

“I am enjoying myself, thank you for that. I must ask how your first job went, I heard that you shot down Miss Xiao Long. That takes a lot of guts to take down an enforcer, and on your first night!” 

Weiss felt regret. “Honestly, I feel terrible for shooting her. I just think we could have saved that woman!” 

“Unfortunately her psycho-pass was too high, and she would have done some sort of damage to society or herself. I am always sad to hear that a human is put to rest, but in the end it saves society.” Ozpin explained, pushing up his glasses. 

“I guess I can see your point.” It was best if Weiss just dropped the subject altogether. No one would think of taking her side. 

“You should report back to your office, division one is getting a new task for later today.” 

\--

A car sped down the street with Cinder and Weiss inside. Cinder looked over to Weiss and began to debrief the situation. “This is the third death this month at this particular company. People are found ripped to shreds. Some say it might be the machinery but others think that it might be a murder. It’s our job to figure what happened and eliminate any threat to the Oz system.” 

Weiss nodded, offering no further comment. She looked down on the dashboard, seeing the camera that showed the enforcers. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Yang, that stupid stupid brute! How is she going on another job? She should have asked Sun about Yang while she had the chance. 

“Stop thinking about Xiao Long, inspector. You have every right to shoot down a misbehaving dog. They can be easily replaced, this world is full of criminals. It is much like a family getting a new dog shortly after losing one. You soon forget about the old one.” 

Weiss grew more annoyed with her partner. “Do you feel this way about all of them or just Enforcer Xiao Long? You seem to be picking on her a bit.”

“Let’s just say that she and I have… history.” She spoke in a sultry tone. Weiss shivered at the thought of being below your ex at work. Yang just can’t catch a break. 

The armored car slowed down in front of an old factory. Outside was an older man, presumably the owner of the facility. Inspector Schnee stepped out of the car and greeted the gentleman with a short introduction. 

“May we scan the psycho-passes for all of the employees, please?” Lie Ren spoke up, holding a dominator. “It is only a protocol, so we hope you have nothing to worry about.” 

The gentleman spoke, “I would rather you not do that, that would only cloud up their hues. Besides, we regularly check the psycho-pass of all our employees. This is entirely a machinery accident, not a murder.”

“As I just stated, this is only a protocol. We hope that this is not a murder.” Ren said in a soothing voice. For a latent criminal he often remained calm. “If not then you may have to face some consequences with the Oz system. Failure to comply with these rules will lead to jail time.” 

The owner grumbled something and flapped his arms angrily. He looked like some kind of cartoon character with the expression on his face. “Do what you must, but might I tell you that my workers are enjoying their lunch. I happen to make some good noodles every Friday!” 

“Noted.” Blake commented, activating her dominator. 

Each of the enforcers gathered the workers from the mess hall and lined them up. 

“Heya, cloudy.” One worker spoke loudly to another, drawing the attention of the enforcers and inspectors. The burly employee then started to violently swat him on the back. “You scared of the Beacon unit blasting you too mars? Your scores have been pretty high in the last week or so.” 

Weiss silently watched how this conversation unfolded. From what it sounded like, this business posted their numbers publicly. That is never a good idea, as it encourages bullying and eventual breakdowns. The system has been in the works of making a law to ban publicly displaying a person's’ psycho-pass. 

Enforcer Xiao Long had her eye on these two workers. A few more circled the poor victim that they called ‘Cloudy’ and other nicknames reflecting his poor psycho-pass. From what she gathered this happened a lot. The oaf the nudged the inspector. 

“I am sure that we found the killer. He has a rather high psycho-pass, not enough to send him into a rehab or to pieces, but one pretty damn close. It is highly likely that the victims of the murders have all been ganging up on him. Every person here has the ability to control the machinery on the scrolls, so it wouldn’t be hard for ‘cloudly’ to murder his coworkers.” The brute theorized, her eyes never leaving the man’s face. “If we single him out and take only his psycho-pass, we can tell by his actions if he is indeed the killer. He could stay and let us take his number, or he will flee.”

“Your hypothesis could be incor--” The white haired woman was stopped by Cinder. 

“Enforcer Xiao Long. Take the man’s number now, that is a direct order from your superior.” Fall pointed to the man, who was now on edge. All eyes were on him. “Make this snappy.”

Yang stepped up and pointed the gun at the man. A voice spoke, “Psycho-pass is above standards, enforcement is required.” 

The gun switched modes, changing the dust to fire, which is Yang’s signature move. Every target that she took down was burned right there on the spot. “Sorry about this sir, it’s just business. You have to die in the name of Oz.” 

The man freezes before making a run for it. All of the enforcers had their guns ready to shoot and followed the man down hallway. The old owner cried after them, “Please don’t kill! People will stop buying things from my store! From Dust to Dawn’s reputation will be ruined!” 

“Take down the criminal at all costs!” Cinder barked angrily. “Stupid hunting dogs…” 

The man started to program some things, sending the machinery flying at them, trying to rip the enforcers to shreds. Weiss followed in pursuit, trying to make out what was going on. Guns fired, machines were exploding, and the target was screaming loudly. Debris hit Weiss in the arm, causing her to bleed out. 

“Watch out, inspector.” Yang spoke, aiming her gun at the man who was fleeing for his life. The brute’s aim then moved up towards the ceiling, now pointed at the beams. She took a few shots at the steel beams and watched as they shook. 

“Hah! You missed me--” The pillar then collapsed, crushing him in the process. 

Weiss blinked, the chaos was over so soon. “I am going to need another drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi pals I didn't really look over this


End file.
